The Blood Draining Demon
by Damia666
Summary: Sequel to 2 Hearts Joined, 1 Soul Lost. Kagome's grave has been desecrated and Inuyasha in furious. And a Mysterious blood draining demon appears, is it a coincidence?


**The Blood Draining Demon Sequel to: 2 Hearts Joined, 1 Soul Lost**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Inuyasha frequently visits Kagome's grave, laying fresh flowers to express his undying love for his woman and child. Today he decided to bring them her favorite flowers, the water lilly. Unfortunatly when he arrivied, he discoved that her grave had been desicrated. Her body had been dug up, stolen.

Furious at the sight, he pledged he would not reat until he had her back and that the culprit got what was coming the them.

A week went by and still no leads nor was there any sign of a trail to follow. It was the night of the newmoon, he felt more sorrow and rage now, he took off his locket (e.i. 2nd movie) and looked at the pictures of Kagome and himself.

The silent of the night was broken by a stomache churning scream. "No...I-I. Don't kill m-!" the voice faded.

Inuyasha slipped the locket back around his neck and went out to investigate. When emerged from the hut he saw the villagers crowding. A young woman from the village layed in the middle. Dead, Murdered. The only marks on her body were 2 punture wounds on her neck.

Seeing the wounds stired something inside of Inuyasha. "It was a demon!" procliamed one of the village elders. Inuyasha turned to him and asked "A demon, are you sure?" The man nodded. "Yes, I saw it with my own eyes."

Inuyasha crouched down to expect the wound. He knew he saw it before and where he saw it is what made his blood boil.

"Tell me what the demon looked like, and in what dirrection it took of in." He asked a look of rage over coming his features. _'That is the same wound that took Kagome from me, I'm possitive.'_

The elderly man began to explain what he saw. "At first all I could make out was the figure of a well developed woman approaching Aiko, as she drew closer I could see her midnight hair and oddly sensual western clothing. (black leather corset, and blood red silk gown.) She had an amazing body she was like a celestail goddess..."

Inuyasha's eye twitched he was getting a little pissed off. "Look you old lech, Tell me something useful." he had the man by the collar of his haori.

The man gulped "Ok, as I said she looked like a goddess, until her eyes changed to that of blood and her fangs elongated, she attacked Aiko and drained her of her blood."

The whole village looked terrified, with looks af fear permantly etched on their faces. Inuyasha let go of the man and stepped back. "Which dirrection?"

The man pointed West. _'West towards Father's land? Could this demon be working for Sesshomaru?_

The next Morning Inuyasha set out on his long journey home, to the West lands. After his month long journey, He came across a waterfall. He sat down at the water's edge. _It's been 3 years since her death, and she stll is at the fore front of my mind._ he let out a soft sigh.

"I-Inuyasha?" He turned with wide eyes to the familiar voice. There stood a woman, the woman the old man described, a beautiful goddess. "Do I know you?" he asked, the woman simply smiled and ran towards him.

Inuyasha stood up, she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her soft lips against his own. His mind and heart started racing. _'Her lips are so familiar and that voice, that's impossible she couldn't be.'_

She pulled and Inuyasha looked at her confused. "Ka-Kagome?" She smiled showing her fangs, wrapping his arms around her and pulled her close to himself. "But, you died.?"

"I know it's hard to grasp, I can only survive if i devour blood, fresh blood." He looked down at her and slowly backed away. "Inuyasha whats wrong. Am- am I that disgusting that you can't love me anymore?" Kagome fell to her knees, she held her head in her hands and began to cry tears of blood.

"Kyahhhhhhhhhhh" Inyasha turned his head to see a child charging at him with a stick clutched in his hands and fangs bared. "You bastard, you made mommy cry." The boy swung the stick aimig at Inuyasha's head with blinding speed. Kagome grabbbed the stick mid swing and looked at the boy saddly "Damian, it's alright nevermind violence."

Inuyasha looked at the kid for a moment then to Kagome. "Of course I still love you, I always have and I always will. This is a really big shock to take in, I thought you died."

Kagome's hand caressed his cheek, "Inuyasha I told you I was pregnant, when I came to, he was asleep in my arms he appeard to be about 5, but then I remembered demon children only take a few weeks to fully develop. This is our son, Damian."

Inuyasha pulled her into a bone crushing hug, as she gently held him back. Inuyasha looked down at his son and smiled, he couldn't believe he was happy again.

"I will never allow us to be seperated again, I promise." Inuyasha said as he bant down and picked up his child and kissed his no longer human mate.


End file.
